


i am destroyed by the inside

by feyluke



Series: 5sos shadowhunter au [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Demons and Shit, Hellhounds, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but DAMN IF WE DIDN'T HAVE FUN, shadowhunters au, to date this is one of The Dumbest things ive ever written and that's saying a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyluke/pseuds/feyluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ashton is a selfie addict and it shows in the most inconvenient times, such as: fighting a couple hellhounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am destroyed by the inside

**Author's Note:**

> companion work to [this piece of fanart](http://inflomora-art.tumblr.com/post/90398707722/ash-tried-to-take-a-seflie-during-a-run-in-with-a) by inflomora-art. go check out [cay's art](http://inflomora-art.tumblr.com/tagged/shadowhunter-au) for this au bc she is a STAR
> 
> originally posted on tumblr summer of 2014. i posted stuff for this au really sporadically on tumblr and that's how they're gonna be on here too, unfortunately. bits and pieces. i basically used this au as a tool to try and get myself out of a really shitty writer's block.
> 
> au basics: lashton are shadowhunters and parabatai, luke is part fey, calum is a human later turned werewolf, and michael is a warlock.

“ASH WATCH OUT!!”

and if ashton had just put his phone away after taking the picture, he probably could have still had time to actually make use of his seraph blade, but of course he had to _look at the picture to make sure it was good_. turning back to the hellhound in front of him just as it leaps, luke lets out a frustrated yell as he throws his blade at the hellhound and embeds it into its skull. the hellhound’s forward momentum causes it to crash into him, throwing him down into the pavement. he hears bones crunch and his shoulder is probably scraped raw and luke doesn’t have time to care. as he pushes the hellhound aside, spitting out wiry fur and blood, he looks back to ashton and scrambles up.

 _no time to grab the blade, no time to grab another weapon_ , the second hellhound has already torn its claws through ashton’s calf and used its other paw to bat him down—ashton barely yells out as he hits the ground, bless him—and luke sprints over, grabbing the hellhound in a headlock and heaving it backwards before it can bite ashton.

“i got it, make sure you’re okay,” luke quickly yells, before ashton gets the bright idea to try and get up. ashton winces and kneels anyway, leaning forward as far as he can, just enough to slice his blade through the hellhound’s spiked tail as it whipped around to strike at luke. the spiked end falls to the ground, limp and useless. luke, too mad to be grateful, throws him a furious look and ashton just turns his grimace into a grin.

the hellhound’s red eyes roll up to glare at luke as its snarls in warning, snapping its teeth: _hey punk remember me?_ luke snarls back and swings a leg over the hellhound, trying to keeping it in place long enough to gain the leverage to break its neck. the hellhound struggles against him enough to have thrown him aside any other time, but the sight of ashton’s blood is seared into luke’s mind. it makes something familiar and deep inside him rise up to the surface, burning like acid, and he tightens his hold on the hound’s neck, kicks the hound’s ribs one after another, shards of rib breaking through flesh—the hound goes down and luke’s got one hand on either side of its jaw, pulls it open, never breaking eye contact with the hellhound, whose snarl has reduced to harsh, ragged breaths, as he slowly tears its jaw apart, bones snapping and flesh ripping, the hellhound twitching helplessly underneath him—he just keeps pulling its jaw apart until he stops seeing ashton’s blood and sees only the hound’s blood-red eyes whirling around frantically inside their bleeding sockets and —

“LUCAS.”

ashton’s slightly hysterical voice cuts through the air, hoarse as though he’s been yelling for a while, and luke feels a lump of dread drop to the base of his stomach and suddenly he doesn’t see anything. he doesn’t look over at ashton, doesn’t meet what he knows will be a horrified expression and terrified eyes. instead he takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and swiftly snaps the hellhound’s neck, ending it. he breathes in and out until the acidic burning under his skin simmers to an irritating itch.

when he opens his eyes again, he is on his knees, hands on the pavement, leaning over the dead animal. he lets out a shaky, lifeless laugh and gets up, moving swiftly to where ashton is trying to clean his wound like some sort of mundane. luke brings out his stele, knocks aside ashton’s hands, and sets to making an iratze. he presses down as hard as he can, making a point.

“fuck!” ashton cries. he touches luke’s arm, as if to calm him. “i’m sorry, i’m sorry alright?”

luke sets his jaw and finishes the iratze with only slightly less force. he sits back and feels the itch under his skin start to burn again as he watches ashton’s wound heal. he sees ashton’s chest rise and mouth start to open, like he’s about to say something, and luke really can’t deal with ashton saying _anything_ right now. so he grabs ashton’s shirt tight like a lifeline and pulls him in, kisses him hard and kisses again even harder.

he mumbles “you’re going to get yourself killed” in apology for his behaviour, some sort of excuse, hands moving to cup ashton’s face. ashton kisses him gently in response.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [tumblr](http://feyluke.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
